It Runs in The Family
by LionLover23
Summary: Sequel to Sarah Cooper's Life. Our favorite lovers have their own kids and they experience what it means to be a parent. Rated T! Read and Review please! No flames. CANCELED!
1. It's my Birthday!

**Hey there peeps, I'm back! Here's the sequel you've all been waiting for. And the baby's name. **

**Alyssa: With lots more adventure!**

**Lenna: And tonight we have a special guest!**

**Me: STOP TALKING!**

* * *

Sarah cradled her tiny wolf baby in her arms.

She still couldn't believe she was a mother.

Her son, named Damon, was 10 months old.

Bailey was on his knees, waiting for his son's first steps.

"Go walk to Daddy." Sarah said as she gently placed Damon on the ground.

Damon giggled and crawled over to his Dad.

Sarah sighed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Sarah walked over to the door and opened it.

It was her gang.

They also had their own kids.

Alyssa and Kris eventually had a girl raccoon named Jay.

Same with Mittens and Milo.

They had a black kitten named Josh.

Damon heard the door open and quickly crawled over to his cousins, uncles, and aunts.

Even though they weren't related, Sarah thought of her gang as brothers and sisters.

"Bah!" Damon said, reaching his tiny paws out.

Sarah chuckled and lifted her son up.

Jay and Josh walked over to their Uncle Bailey.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sarah asked.

Kris rolled his eyes playfully.

"Don't you remember? It's your birthday."

* * *

**Okay, so most of you are like "Why is the sequel out now?" Well because a certain someone lied to you all.**

**Alyssa: No I didn't *laughs nervously***

**Me: -_- Yea you did. So here's the first chappie! Today is Sarah's birthday and she had no idea. What is she gonna do on her birthday? Did Jerry and Riley even got together? Will Kendall find love? Stay tuned for the next chappie!**


	2. Parent Hood Begins

**Well here's the next chapter! **

**Lenna: This will have cute little Damon with his family.**

**Alyssa: Yeah and Sarah and Bailey are gonna find out about something.**

**Me: Dammit Alyssa don't spoil it.**

**Alyssa: Whatever *listens music on iPhone***

* * *

Sarah stepped to the side to let everyone in.

Damon clapped his paws together and dug his face in Sarah's chest.

Bailey looked and saw his niece and nephew.

"Awww, you guys are too cute." he said.

Jay sat on the floor and placed her paw in her mouth and sucked on it.

Josh cooed at him before crawling to his Dad.

"Foo foo!" Damon screamed.

Sarah carried him to the table and went to the kitchen.

Damon saw his mom come back with a bowl of mashed carrots.

He started to laugh and clap his paws once again.

Just as Sarah was about to feed hin, she covered her mouth and ran upstairs.

Bailey noticed this and followed her upstairs.

Jay crawled over to Kris and pointed at him.

"Damn." was what she said.

Everyone glared at the small coon girl.

Alyssa narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Lets pretend that never happened." Kris said while picking up Jay.

Meanwhile, Sarah was in the bathroom, puking.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

Bailey decided to not barge in on her, so he backed out slowly and went to Damon.

Damon grabbed the bowl of mashed carrots and threw it at his father.

A glob of orange was all over Bailey's face.

Damon laughed and his face went blank.

Bailey grabbed a napkin, wiped the carrots from his face, and faced his son.

Then his nose scrunched up.

Awww sick!"

Damon started to whine.

Bailey held his breath and carried Damon upstairs to his room.

He then set him down on the bed and reached for diapers, baby powder, and some wipes.

"Alright, what's inside this thing?" Bailey said to himself.

He opened Damon's diaper and quickly looked away.

He threw the stinky diaper in the trash can and let in some fresh air.

Damon couldn't hold it, so he peed right on Bailey.

The wolf almost screamed, but grabbed a baby wipe and wiped Damon's bottom.

He then placed some baby powder on Damon and then a clean diaper.

"Hey Kris come get Damon, I'm gonna take a shower." Bailey said.

"Aright I'm coming." Kris said.

The wolf went to the other bathroom and closed the door.

Kris came upstairs and grabbed Damon.

Sarah then came out of the bathroom, with a happy look on her face.

She then started to panic.

"Where's my baby!?"

Kris appeared infront of her, holding Damon.

"Relax, he's right here." Kris said reassuringly.

Sarah let out a sigh of relief.

"Mah." Damon cooed.

Sarah smiled and lifted her son up.

"That's right, I'm your mommy." Sarah said rubbing noses with Damon.


	3. I'm Not Cute

**Hey hey there peeps, thanks for reviews saying that the last chapter was cute. I wasn't sure if it was cute or not, but...Whatever.**

* * *

"WAAAHHHH!"

"What the- Sarah come get Damon." Bailey said while turning over in bed.

"You do it. I did it yesterday, now it's your turn." Sarah mumbled.

Bailey groaned and got up from bed and went to Damon's crib.

It was around midnight.

Damon kept on crying and waved his arms around.

Bailey had no idea what to do...once again.

"Okay, uh, let me see, uh." He picked up his son and cradled him.

But Damon wouldn't stop.

"Crap. Are you hungry?"

Damon would stop crying when he heard the word 'hungry', but not this time.

Bailey sighed and looked around.

"God Dammit Bailey, here."

Sarah went to the kitchen, grabbed some formula, and gave it to Damon.

The wolf pup stopped crying and started to drink it.

Bailey placed a paw on his face and dragged it down.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

Sarah glared at him.

"Exactly."

They then went back to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Damon woke up after his slumber.

He got his feet and looked around for his parents.

_Where are they?_ he thought.

He then did the only thing he could do: Cry.

Sarah walked over to him and lifted him high in the air.

"Awww, my little baby missed me." she cooed.

Damon looked and smiled at her.

He wagged his tail and babbled some nonsense.

"Hey Sarah, come over here and bring me my grandson." a voice called.

"Coming Mom." she replied.

Sarah carried Damon over to the living room and settled him down in his play area.

Sly and Carmelita were in there also.

They had started developing white hair and were losing their energy slowly over time. ( Don't worry, they won't die in this story.)

Damon grabbed his his rattle and started to shake it.

"How's my little thief doing?" Sly asked smiling.

Sarah sat on the couch and heaved a sigh.

"Very tiring."

Carmelita smirked.

"Just wait till he gets older." she said.

Sly looked around.

"Where's Bailey?"

"He went with Kris and Milo. They were on a guys night."

Sly started to growl.

"When he comes back, I will tear his-"

"DAD!" Sarah shouted.

Damon looked up and giggled.

He loves it when his mom yells at someone.

"Sorry sweetie. You know how dads are." Sly said.

Damon crawled over to Sly and reached his arms out.

Sly lifted him up and placed him on his lap.

"You are so much like your Daddy."

Damon placed a paw on Sly's nose and smiled.

"Love you."

Everyone in the living held their breath and said "Awwww! Damon said his first words."

The wolf looked around and narrowed his eyes.

_Why do they think Im cute?_

* * *

**Me: Was that cute enough?**

**Lenna: Do you really care if they think its cute?**

**Me: Yea. Damon is a real cutie...unlike your boyfriend.**

**Alyssa: Ohhh burn!**

**Lenna: Well at least I have a boyfriend.**

**Me: Whatever. *looks at reader* Tell me that was cute to prove her wrong. You don't have to. :P**


	4. A Normal Heist

Damon ears perked and heard his favorite TV show come on: Blue's Clues.

He got quiet and glued his eyes to the TV.

Sarah looked at her watch and quietly groaned.

"Mom, Dad, can you please watch Damon for me? I have a heist to go on." she said.

Sly and Carmelita happily nodded.

Sarah smiled and grabbed her mask and cane.

The raccoon ran out of the house and disappeared into the night.

When the commercials came on, Damon crawled over to Sly and played with his fur.

Sly smiled and rubbed Damon's hair.

* * *

Sarah finally arrived at the safehouse and sat down.

"Sorry that I'm late." she apologized.

Her gang playfully rolled their eyes.

"Yeah and I'm sorry that we took the kids with us." Kris and Milo said.

"Wait, what?"

Jay and Josh came from under the table and ran to Sarah.

"Sawie!" they said cutely.

Sarah smiled and then glared at the bird and raccoon.

"Why did you bring them?"

Kris shrugged.

"We had no one to watch them."

Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Are you serious? You know what never mind, what's the plan?"

"Well, we are stealing the most beautiful diamonds in the world from "Richer" Autumn explained.

Sarah smirked and stood up.

"Lets do it."

The gang and the new 'members' walked to the Cooper Van and went to a heavily guarded disco club.

Sarah hopped out of the van and used her invisibility move and knocked the guards out.

"Come on." she whispered.

The gang quietly walked or crawled to the door and climbed up the pipe.

Kris and Milo helped the kids up.

"Alright, now we just need plant these bombs right here." Autumn said.

Bailey reached in his pockets and threw the bombs.

The gang just stood there then realized that they needed to get out of the way, (sound fimiliar?)

They took cover behind an air duct and it finally exploded.

You can hear the music stop and people screaming.

Sarah walked over and looked down at the hole.

She saw a wolverine sitting in a throne like chair, looking agitated.

"COOPER!" he screamed.

His voice was deep and yet a bit squeaky.

"Come on guys."

Everyone jumped down and landed right in front of the "Richer"

Jay and Josh had their arms wrapped around their father's necks.

The wolverine looked at them and chuckled.

"GET THEM!" he commanded.

Then his guards came and began fighting the Cooper Gang.

Sarah did a sideflip before using her cane to lift the guard in the air.

She then stepped to the side and the guard came crashing down and turned into dust.

* * *

"MOMMA!" Damon whined.

As soon as Sarah left the house, Damon had a tantrum.

He wouldn't stop crying and wanted his mom back.

"Please come back Sarah." Sly screamed.


	5. Momma's Boy

"There, we got the diamonds now lets get the hell out of here!" Sarah exclaimed.

They all hopped off the roof of the disco club and ran into the Cooper Van.

Sarah soon thought of Damon and wanted to go right back to him.

Just in time, they arrived at the house.

"DAMON!" Sarah screamed as she hopped out of the van and ran into the house.

As soon as she opened the door, Damon stopped having a tantrum and just sat there like nothing happened.

The raccoon mother picked her son up and snuggled him.

"I will never leave you again. EVER!"

Damon hugged Sarah, even though his weak little arms gave out quickly.

Sy and Carmelita escaped out of the house, into the car, and drove off.

Bailey came in the house and his wife snuggling close to Damon.

When Damon saw his dad, he tried reaching out for him.

Sarah saw this and handed her precious baby to her husband.

"Dada." Damon spoke.

Bailey held Damon and sniffed.

"Okay, um you change him Sarah. I will never change him again."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, but just went with it.

She grabbed hold of the wolf pup and went upstairs.

Bailey sat on the couch and watched TV.

After a few minutes, Sarah came downstairs holding a clean Damon in her paw.

She sat on the couch and placed Damon on her lap.

Damon put his paw inside his mouth, covering it in slobber.

_Okay so mommy and daddy are home, time for cuteness overload_.

The wolf pup took his paw out of his mouth and started babble some nonsense.

Bailey looked over at him and smiled.

"Come to Daddy."

Damon giggled and crawled off of Sarah's lap and into Bailey's.

"Bailey, you know a special day is coming up in a few weeks right?" Sarah asked.

"Our anniversary?" he questioned.

"No, Damon's birthday. How could you forget?"

All Bailey did was chuckle nervously.

_What is this bird day? Is it something for me?_

"And you do realize I'm pregnant, right?"

Bailey's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, I figured that out on my birthday."

"Hungee." Damon said waving his arms around.

"Go feed him Bailey."

"Why me?"

"Because I cleaned his diaper, feed him." she said.

Bailey sighed and carried Damon to the kitchen and placed him on a high chair.

* * *

**Awww how cute! Damon's birthday will be here and...he can talk in his head?**

**Lenna: Yes, I made that up girl genius.**

**Alyssa: Screw that. I think it's cute how Sarah went back to her son. Damon is such a Momma's Boy.**

**Me: Yeah. So Sarah's preggers again and it was pretty obvious in the second chapter.**

**Sarah: -_-**


	6. Damon's Birthday

"NO!"

"Come on Damon just use the potty."

The pup growled at his Dad and walked over to his Mommy.

Bailey sighed and stood up.

"Well, today is his birthday." he mumbled.

Yup. Today was young Damon's birthday, and is officially a one year old.

Even though he can think like an adult in his head.

_Mommy, I want my cake. And where the devil is Uncle Jerry? I WANT UNCLE JERRY!_

Sarah had everything planned for her baby's party.

You know, party decroations, chocolate cake, presents, all that stuff.

Damon sighed and pulled on his mom's pants.

Sarah turned her head and lifted him up.

"Hey there birthday boy. Wanna eat your cake?"

Damon's mouth began to water.

_Yeah, give me some and then give me some presents._

Sarah carried him to the table and placed him right in front of the cake.

Before she knew it, Damon grabbed a handful of cake and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Cakie." a tiny voice said.

Damon looked to his right and saw baby cheetah sitting there.

"Jerry!" Damon shouted as his uncle came over.

"Hey there fella. Did you meet Carly?"

The wolf shifted his eyes back at his younger cousin.

He slightly smiled and cooed at her.

Carly giggled and stuck her paw inside her mouth and chewed on it.

Jerry held her close and walked away.

Damon licked his fingers and started begging for attention.

"DADA!" he screamed as loud as he can.

His dad then came running from out of the house, to his son's need.

"What's the matter?"

Damon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cuddle me."

Bailey smiled, lifted him up, and hugged him close.

Damon felt protected in his dad's arms...and he liked it.

He then buried his face in the crook of Bailey's neck and wagged his tail.

Sarah reached for her phone and quickly took a pic of father and son.

"This is too cute!" she whispered excitedly.

"I love you Damon."

"I wuv you too Daddy."

* * *

**Awwww isn't that adorable!**

**Faith: I agree.**

**Alyssa: Me too.**

**Lenna:Bailey and Damon are just... ugh I can't explain it in words.**

**Me: Dude lets just say there adorable together.**


	7. Random Chapter

**Okay so no more baby Damon in this chappie!**

**Faith: SCREW YOU!**

**Me: Calm down. Right now he is a 4 year old that can talk and is such a Momma's boy.**

**Faith: Never Mind...**

**Alyssa: Enough talk and read!**

* * *

"ARRGH! Mommy will take ye treasure from ya!"

"My treasure."

Sarah and Damon were in the living, pretending to be pirates.

"Go bwother!" a tiny voice said.

A tiny raccoon girl sat on her father's lap and watched her older brother sword fight with their mother.

Bailey smirked as he mother and son fought.

After a long battle, Damon was on top of Sarah screaming in victory.

"I won!"

The tiny raccoon girl clapped her hands and flicked her ringed tail.

"Alright Melody, lets watch some TV." Bailey said.

Melody suddenly stopped clapping and stared at the TV screen before her.

She looked just like her mother, only she had her father's black hair and had some black around her arms, legs, and ears.

They kinda looked like gloves around her paws.

Damon however, still looked like Bailey.

He was practically a Bailey Jr.

Oh and Melody is 3 years old.

"Family Guy!" Melody squealed.

Bailey chuckled and cut on the show.

Sarah groaned as she got up.

"Ugh, you kids are a handful."

Damon took off his eyepatch and went upstairs to his room excitedly.

Sarah pushed her back and sat on the couch.

"Hi Momma." Melody greeted.

She crawled off of Bailey's lap and sat on Sarah's.

The older raccoon looked down at her youngest child.

Bailey then looked at his wife.

" We are stopping at two, right?"

Sarah sighed tiredly.

"Yeah." she replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Damon's room:**

The wolf hopped up and down on his bed, listening to his favorite artist: Bruno Mars.

"I wanna be a singer." he said to himself.

Then his door was being knocked on.

He hopped off his bed and and trotted over to the door.

When he opened it, he smiled.

A possum stood there along with a brown meerkat.

The possum, for some reason, dyed his fur green.

"Hey Damon."

"Hey Perry, sup John." **(A/N: If you go back to Sarah Cooper's Life , chapter 29 you'll see that they are there.)**

The possum and meerkat walked inside and sat on the large, comfy green bed.

"Hey, just being curious, how are babies made?" Perry asked.

Damon and John slowly turned their heads at the meerkat.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Just being curious."

"Well, I saw Mommy and Daddy in their bed holding onto each other. I think that's how babies are made." Damon asked.

John shrugged.

"I think it more to that. Wait, you saw them making a baby?" the possum asked.

Damon nervously smiled.

"Well..."

* * *

**Flashback:**

BOOM!

"EEK!" a two year old Damon squeaked.

It was raining hard and thunder always scared him.

He grasped his Tigger doll close to him and walked out of his room, looking for his parents'.

He quietly opened the door and his tiny eyes widened.

"Momma, Dada?" he whispered.

Bailey was on top of Sarah, and he saw their tails intertwine.

"Bailey not now."

"Oh come on babe. When was the last time we had some us time, hmm?"

"Momma?" Damon said.

Sarah gasped and shoved Bailey off of her and quickly put on his night shirt on her.

"Uhh hi sweetie. What're you doing in here?"

Damon tried to get on the bed.

"Thunder scared me so I wanted to sweep with you and Dada."

Sarah smiled and lifted him up.

"Okay, but just for tonight."

Damon smiled and laid down in between her and Bailey.

"What were you and Daddy doing Momma?"

Sarah started to cuss under her breath.

"Umm, well, uh me and Daddy were playing a game. Called... Roller Coaster."

You could hear Bailey laugh quietly as she said that.

" Can I play?" Damon asked.

Sarah shook her head.

"Only grown ups can play."


	8. Let's Find This Bitch!

"We will never speak of that again."

John and Perry nodded.

"So watcha wanna do?"

His friends shrugged.

They then heard a knock on the window.

Before they even know it, it was all black.

* * *

"Honey, go check on Damon. He's been quiet for a while."

Bailey sighed as he got up and walked upstairs.

When he opened the door, he was shocked.

Damon's window was opened, there was some blood on the floor, and a note on his bed.

Bailey cautiously approached the note and opened it.

It read:

_I have stolen your son and friends to avenge my sister! Unlike her, I will give you a lot of time in order to find. It's gonna be real fun seeing you and your family look for him. Goodbye you little pest._

Bailey's blood began boiling.

He crunched up the paper and ran to Sarah.

"Sarah get the gang back together, we need to find Damon."

The raccoon felt her heart drop.

Her own precious little baby was kidnapped, by someone unknown.

She quickly called each and every one of the gang members to come over to the house.

But when she called Sly to watch Melody, he quickly said no and hung up the phone.

"Start packing up Bailey. I need to say something right quick."

He obeyed and ran upstairs.

"Melody, cover your ears."

She did as told.

Sarah closed her eyes and started to cuss.

"WHEN I FIND THIS PERSON, HIS/HER THROAT WILL SLASHED OPENED AND THEN I WILL FEED HIS DAMN WORTHLESS CARCASS TO BEARS AND MAKE SURE HIS DUMBASS SUFFERS!"

She then calms down and looks at Melody.

"We're going on field trip, sweety. So go use the bathroom."

Melody nodded and walked upstairs and into the bathroom.

* * *

**Ohhh shit! Someone kidnapped Damon and friends.**

**Alyssa: You people will be all like 'WTF!" in the next chapter.**

**Lenna: * pretends to hold wine in hand* True story.**

**Faith: If you know what's best for you, grab some popcorn for the next chapter. It's gonna be intense as hell!**


	9. Part 1

"Alright people listen up! We have to go out there and find my helpless little baby in the outside world. Are you ready?!"

"Yes Captain Sarah."

"Okay good. Lets move!"

The gang marched out of the house and into the Cooper Van.

Sarah got in the front seat, started the car, and drove off to who knows where.

"Momma, I'm scared." Melody whimpered.

"Don't worry honey. We'll find your brother and make sure that mean person is hurt."

Melody slowly started to cry and hugged her Dad tightly.

"Uh Sarah, how do you know where you going?" Mittens asked.

The raccoon narrowed her eyes.

"Car tracks." she replied.

* * *

Damon, John, and Perry were all tied to a chair, with a giant bowl of water underneath them.

"Ugh my head hurts." John complained.

"Yeah. But where are we?"

A tall, orangish figure appeared in front of the trio.

"Hey there little kids. Wanna eat some ice cream?"

They all smiled and shook their heads up and down.

The figure chuckled evilly and had three ice cream cones in his hands.

As Damon and the other kept licking, they began to feel woozy, like something sucking out their memories.

They then fell unconscious once again.

* * *

As the gang kept going, Sarah saw the tracks come across a very fancy hotel, but abandoned.

They hopped out of the van and Bailey kicked the door open.

"DAMON!" he screamed.

They then saw him and his friends walk towards then, looking confused.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

Sarah's ears pinned back.

Don't you remember us baby boy?"

The wolf pup shook his head.

"Ahh well done. It's surprising you found us quickly, but not quick enough. You see, I gave them some 'ice cream' and it actually removed their memories, so he doesn't remember you." a strange voice explained.

Sarah looked around but saw pure darkness.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"

A tall brownish lion with a black mane and green eyes stepped out of the darkness.

"Lookie here you mutt! If you want your real son back, fight me and my crew." he said. (Don't he look familiar?)

Then the lights flashes on showing others, cracking their knuckles and having their tongues out.

"Let's do this!"

Alyssa and Mittens placed Josh and Jay down and told them to stay there and not to move.

The lion, named Taka, charged after Bailey and leaping on him.

Taka's crew cackled evilly and went after the others.

But one of them went after Jay and Josh.

The raccoon and cat whimpered and huddled close to each other.

"TIME TO FEAST!" one lion shouted.

As he was just bout to eat them, he earned a punch in the face by Alyssa.

"You better stay away from them you flea infested mongrel!"

He bared his teeth at her and pinned the raccoon down.

Alyssa took her left shoe off and smacked the lion hard in the face.

"Did you just hit me with shoe?"

"That's right you maniac!"

And with that, she punched him hard in the face and through him down in the shark tank.

Jay and Josh ran towards her and hugged.

Bailey grabbed Taka's neck and squeezed.

The lion growled and kneed the wolf in the chest.

As Bailey sank to the ground, Taka kicked him in the face and spat.

Bailey looked up and clawed his chest, making the lion stumble back and fall uncnoncsious for a while.

"Mommy, I wanna help!" Melody whined.

Sarah sighed as she finished off a lioness.

"No honey, it's too dangerous!"

Melody huffed and bravely waddled into the battle.

"YOU ASS!" Becky pinned a hyena that was after Melody.

She growled and started suffocating him.

Damon blinked his eyes and his memories started rushing back to him.

So did John's and Perry's.

"MOMMY!" he shouted.

Sarah finished off a bear and looked at her one and only son.

She smiled and got on her knees.

"Come to Momma, Baby Boy!"

Damon started racing after his mother, but got picked up and thrown into a car.

"Mommy?"

Taka quickly got in the car and drove away.

Sarah felt her mother instincts get to her.

She started to run after the car, seeing Damon scream in the backseat.

Her eyes began hurting and her breathing was rough and heavy.

"Oww!"

Taka had slapped Damon across the cheek and hissed at the pup.

Sarah had saw this and somehow made it to the end of the car.

She jumped and landed on top of the car and strongly tore the top open and clenched her teeth.

"WHAT THE-?"

Taka looked up and was greeted by a dangerously angry raccoon mother grabbing his mane.

Sarah flung him in the air and used her cane to bring him down hard on the rocky road.

Taka wheezed and started coughing up blood.

Damon jumped out the car and ran up to Taka.

"Before you die, I want to say...YOU ARE VERY MEAN BULLY AND SHOULD BE PUT IN JAIL!"

He raised his tiny paw up, full of claws and brung it down on Taka's making him groan in pain before falling limp.

* * *

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Kris pulled on a lioness' hair while sitting on her back.

"GET OFF ME YOU DUMB FUCKING COON!"

Jay walked over to the lioness and spat on her face.

"Aww sick! Baby spit is in me!" she screamed.

Alyssa then came by and kicked her in the face, making her nose bleed.

Bailey was pinned down by a pretty strong polar bear.

They had quite the same amount of damages on each other.

They bit, clawed, pulled hair, and choked.

"You're going down, you man whore!" the bear shouted.

Bailey growled and kicked him in the groins.

He then pinned the bear and choked the him.

"I think it's you going down, you pyscho!"

Another enemy went after Bailey, but had a fist in his and was knocked out like _snap! _that.

The wolf grabbed hold of the bear in his paws and started using him as a some sort of weapon.

A group of hyenas then crowded around him.

He started spinning around with the bear out wide, making him hit each hyena in the ribs and they instantly died.

Bailey stopped spinning and threw his 'weapon' into the tank of sharks.

"That's what you get, you bitches!"

He then saw more coming at him.

"Aww fuck!"

* * *

**I love being a bitch when it comes to cliffhangers.**

**Faith: You got that right**

**Me: What's that suppose to mean?"**

**Faith: *whistles* Oh Nothing.**

**Alyssa: Don't worry your asses off peeps. There'll be a part two to this and after that Damon is a 4 grader!**

**Lenna: AWWWW YEAHUHH!**


	10. Part 2 Sucks

Bailey was now surrounded by dead hyenas that he fought off.

All of Taka's crew were now dead and he was arrested by Carmelita.

"You're gonna enjoy the rest of your life in prison." the fox said strictly.

Taka growled and got in the backseat.

"Bye Mom/Granny." Sarah and Damon said in unison.

**(Yeah Part 2 sucks I know)**

* * *

"Get up Damon." a voice said.

A lump under the covers turned over and stayed there.

Sarah then came in removed the covers from the preteen wolf.

"Come on Sweety, time to go to school."

Damon groaned as he got up.

He hated it when his parents were in his room.

"Alright Mom and Dad, leave."

His parents left and didn't close the door.

"You've got to be kidding me." he mumbled.

He got up, closed the door, and went to the closet.

The wolf grabbed pants and a green shirt with GTA V written all over it, and a blue and white Varsity jacket.

He then grabbed his brush and brushed his hair.

"Alright, where's my IPhone and earphones?"

"Damon and Melody, the bus is here!"

"Crap."

He quickly grabbed his bookbag and ran downstairs and out the door.

The siblings got in the bus and Damon sat in seat 7 while Melody sat in seat 4.

John and Perry were there also.

After about 15 minutes, the bus stopped in front of the school and let the students out.

"Yeah and my Dad was all like ' You better stop...oof. Hey! Watch where you go-Woah."

Damon had bumped into a girl raccoon.

She was dark brown with long brown hair, she also had purple eyes and Varsity Jacket on also.

"Oh uh my bad, I-I didn't see you there." Damon stuttered.

The raccoon girl giggled.

"It's okay, _Damon,_ but I'll see you in Math class."

"Dude, Damon we got report cards coming out." Perry said

The wolf nearly fainted.

He knew he was screwed when his parents saw it.

"Let's get the day over with guys."

* * *

**7 hours later:**

Damon and Melody came home after school and walked in the house.

Melody laughed knowing why Damon is so upset.

"Time to see your report card kids."

The wolf's eyes widened.

Melody gave Sarah her report card.

She opened it and looked through it and nodded.

"Good Job. All As."

Melody just smiled and walked upstairs.

Damon shakily gave Bailey his report card.

As he opened it, he frowned.

"Why are these all Ds?" he asked angrily.

Damon gulped.

"Because my teachers wouldn't let me finish my work." he answered quietly.

"Liar! That's it, no more TV, video games, or anything else until you raise these grades up!"

Damon felt his sank and said something that he thought he would never say.

"I HATE YOU DAD!"


	11. Momma's Love

As Damon stormed up the stairs, Bailey had his ears pinned.

Just then, Sarah had grabbed his arm and bitch slapped him.

"Listen here Bailey, you're going to fucking apologize to him. Until then, your ass will be sleeping on the damn couch."

Bailey sighed sadly as his wife walked upstairs and towards Damon's room.

"Ugh! Why can't Dad freaking understand that my teachers won't let me do it." Damon said, almost crying.

His door slowly opened and it showed Sarah looking upset.

Damon turned his head and his face softened as he saw his mon.

"Oh, hey mom." he said blankly.

The raccoon walked over to his bed and sat right next to him.

As soon as she did, Damon went in the burge of tears.

"W-Why does Dad h-h-hate me?"

Sarah pulls her son close to her and starts to rub his fur as he crys into her chest.

"Oh sweety. Dad doesn't hate you, he's just being an asshole. But don't worry, I'm going to protect you and make sure you get whatever you want."

The wolf stopped crying and just hugged her.

"Now Sweety, I'm gonna go up to your school and talk to your teachers."

Whenever Sarah says "talk", she means cussing them out.

"*sniffles* Okay mom."

Sarah smiles and leaves his room and closes the door.

As she walked downstairs, Bailey for her.

Before he could talk she stopped.

"Listen to me. You WILL stay away from MY son until you can find a way to apologize to him. And why would you force him to not be around any electronics or anything he cares about until he raises these grades up? Do you remember how I was whenever I kept fucking asking you for cake and peanut butter when I was pregnant with him? DO YOU?!"

Bailey gulped.

"You know what? Screw it. I'm going to his school and gonna talk with his teachers and make sure they let him finish his damn work!"

She grabbed her purse and walked out of the house, into the car, and drove to school.

* * *

When she pulled up, Sarah got out the car and flew open Damon's math teacher's door open.

A female cayote sat at her desk and looked up.

"You must Mrs. Cooper. Come in and have a seat." she said with a tint of evil in her voice.

Sarah just closed the door and locked it.

"My son gave me his report card and told you don't him enough time to finish his work. Is this true?"

The cayote woman just laughed.

"Oh how in the world can he possibly be your son?"

That made Sarah pissed off.

"Well listen to me you ass. He is my son, he just looks more like his father. If you have anything else to say to me, you might wanna say it now." she threatened.

The teacher got up from her chair and stood face to face with the angry mother.

"Your son is nothing more, but a dumb-"

_Slap!_

Sarah had slapped the cayote hard enough for her to fall and moan in pain.

"NO ONE CALLS MY BABY DUMB. IF ANY ONE IS DUMB, ITS YOU STUPID! HE WORKD HIS BUTT OFF AND YOU DO NOTHING, BUT GIVE HIM THESE BAD GRADES AND ACT LIKE YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

The math teacher bared her teeth before getting up and dusting herself up.

"Don't bring him here ever again." she hissed.

Sarah huffed and smacked the coyote in the face with her purse before walking off and going to the other teachers.

* * *

Damon was in his room, watching TV.

He saw a dark brown figure at his window, wanting to come in.

The wolf turned his head to the right and gasped.

"Bob?"


	12. Damon and his Crush

"No silly, it's me Kira." the dark brown raccoon giggled. Damon sighed, he thought that was his ancestor. "Wait, how did you find me?" Kira knocked on the window, wanting to be let in. Damon got up from his bed and opened the window, letting his crush in.

"Your buddies told me where you live."

Damon nervously laughed.

"Why?"

"Becuase, they wanted you and I to have fun and get to know each other." The wolf shifted his eyes left and right before sitting down.

"Umm, do your parents know your here?" he asked. Kira shook her head. "I'm home alone. They are at work and don't come home until 7."

Damon nodded.

"Well since you're here, I want to tell you I-I like you." He then quickly closed his eyes, expecting to hear her yell, but instead came out this.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, I know it's short. I had a writer's block. :|**

**Alyssa: Pfft. More like not listening. I wanted Damon and Kira to-**

**Lenna: SHUT IT, YOU'RE SPOILING IT FOR THE READERS.**

**Alyssa: *narrows eyes* Mmmhmm.**

**Me: Send me an idea people. Me need help!**


	13. A Broken Heart

Kira had her ears pinned, Damon knew something was wrong. "I'm sorry, but I only like you as a friend." she sadly said. Damon felt his heart tear in half.

"O-Okay."

The brown raccoon sighed and hopped off his window before running off.

The wolf sighed as he closed the window, turned off his lights, and just laid there in his bed.

* * *

"There. Now I assume you will let my son finish his work, hmm?"

A pile of 5 teachers shook in fear. "Yes m-ma'am." they replied in unison. Sarah smiled and left the school. The raccoon then drove back home and walked into the house. There was a strange silence in the house.

"Huh?", her ears picked up a quiet noise. Like it's music. Sarah walked upstairs, following the song as she got closer. She then appeared in Damon's room. He was listening to Don't Run Away.

When she opened the door, all she could see was darkness. "Damon, where are you?" "Over here Mom." a voice croaked.

Sarah squinted her eyes and finally found him. "Damn, your fur camoflauges perfectly in the dark." Damon groaned in response.

Sarah leaned on his cane. "Watcha upset about?"

Damon pushed his hair back, "Nothing Mom. I'm fine." Sarah sighed as she stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Melody was in her room talking to her friend. "Yeah and wheh he looked at me I was all like, 'Oh my gosh' and then-" She was interrupted by the sound of whimpering at her door. "Hang on Ivy."

The raccoon got up and answered her door, showing a small black and white puppy. "Come in Prince." Prince lazily walked in his owner's room and jumped on Melody's bed.

When Melody picked up her phone, it said "Phone dying".

She sighed and laid down. "Ugh, I'm soooooo bored!" she complained. Prince let out a cute yawn before falling asleep in a tiny ball.

* * *

**Okay I decided to try something new. For every chapter there will be a sneak peek of the next one. But only a freakin little bit!**

"Goo goo ga ga.", a cute voice babbled. Jerry turned his head and picked up his son. "Do you want your Mommy?" he cooed. The raccoon baby gave his father a raspberry before tugging on his shirt.


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okay people I won't be able to update until the weekend. I want to get good grades because I'll..get stuff that I want. But trust me, it's worth the wait. In the mean time, you guys can just read something. So when the weekend comes, a new chapter will be posted or a new story will be published.**

**Bye!**


	15. Say What!

Sarah was in the living room watching TV. It has been at least a month since Damon had his heart crushed and he was slowly going back to his normal, fun-loving self. Prince came running from out of the bathroom and quickly hopped on Sarah's lap.

Suddenly her door bell rang.

The small black and white dog had his ears perked and he started barking or "yapping"

The raccoon got up lazily and opened it. A raccoon with long, gray hair, blue eyes, and a usual T-shirt pants outfit stood at the door, with a smile on her face. Sarah cocked a brow, "Umm , may I help you?"

She nodded her head.

"I'm Ellie. Don't you remember me?" Sarah had no idea who she was. "Mind telling me why you're here before I chase you outta here?" Eillie rolled her eyes, "Mom and Dad wanted me to come visit you."

"Wait a minute, Mom and Dad? A-Are you my-"

"Sister. Yes I am. I'll tell you the story later, right now I want to see my niece and nephew. And brother in law." she replied.

Sarah was still shocked to see her long lost sister. She had one this whole time and she didn't even know? Wow.

Ellie just walked in the house and sat on the leather couch. Eventually, Damon and Melody come downstairs with Bailey behind them. When Eillie saw Bailey, Ellie scrunched up her face.

She got up and walked closer and closer to the wolf until she was face-to-face with him. "Put your paw in my shoulder." she commanded. Bailey slowly placed his paw on her. Ellie grabbed his arm and flipped him over, making him land on his back painfully."

Sarah started clapping her paws together, "Well done Sis." Ellie brushed her bang away from her eye and huffed, "Dad told me to protect you from him."

* * *

**Sorry about no preview this time. I am sick like crazy and my allergies *sneezes* keep getting on my nerves. Hopes you liked it though!**


	16. A Very Horrible Night

**Big shocker right? Sarah, like actually, had another sibling. FOUR DAMN KIDS OUT OF SLY AND CARMELITA! The one thing strange about her is that she has blue eyes...what the fudge? And Sly still doesn't trusts Bailey. What a father. Anyway, it's that time of year again. Halloween! Damon and Melody go trick-or-treating with their friends and let's just say your future is bright.**

* * *

"Can I go trick-or-treating Mom? Can I? Can I?" Damon was excited about going out with his friends and just basically ask for candy and get it. A mumbled noise was heard and Sarah came out of the bathroom, soaking wet.

"Yeah sure. Get ready and I'll John and Perry's parents to come over." she replied.

The wolf pup squealed with joy like a little girl and ran upstairs to his room. He closed his door and did backflips out of happiness.

After that, Damon looked out his window.

A bunch of people were out there, dressed as zombies, ghosts, vampires, the normal stuff. They were out there in the cold, dark, and spooky night.

He walked over to his closet and grabbed his costume. It was nothing more than fake bloody teeth, torn up shirt and pants, red contacts to put on his eyes, and his candy bag.

He was gonna be a werewolf.

"Are you ready Melody and Damon?" Bailey shouted from downstairs. The wolf quickly put on his costume, grabbed his bag, and headed downstairs. There he saw his two best buds, John and Perry. John was dressed as a vampire and Perry was a biker.

Also a black panther and a girl skunk. (Not related to Le Paradox)

"Must be Melody's friends." he thought.

Soon after the friends said their goodbyes, Damon and Melody left trick-or-treating with their friends...by themselves.

Our favorite wolf and his friends went over to their first house.

It was surrounded by fake blood, tombstones, and had ghosts hanging on trees. Damon and his friends walked up the steps and rang the doorbell for candy...

* * *

Melody, Jazzy, and Hanna walked over to their first house. Hanna was the black panther cub, dressed as tooth fairy. Jazzy was the skunk. She was a cowgirl.

And Melody was a thief.

"I hope I get a Kit Kat. I LOVE Kit Kats." Hanna said, daydreaming as she rung the doorbell. A white dog with black spots opened the door, having candy in her paws.

"Trick-or-treat!" the trio said in unison. The dog smiled as she handed out the candy and said, "Happy Halloween."

Melody thanked her and walked off to other houses with her friends following.

_And so our favorite siblings, Damon and Melody, trick-or-treated until their bags wear heavy to the point where they can't carry it anymore. But it all starts with Damon crossing the street..._

"YEAH! We've got us tons of candy!" Damon exclaimed. John and Perry nodded their heads, but saw a bright light. And it was heading towards Damon.

"Damon! Watch out!" they shouted in unison. The wolf turned his head and saw the bright light and then felt pain.

His whole vision went black for a while, until another bright light appeared.

He felt like he was floating. Damon looked down and saw his friends crying on their knees with the ambulance carrying his body away.

"A-Am I dead?" he chocked out.

His friends kept crying and would not stop.

"It's alright young one." an old voice comforted.

Damon looked around and saw an old beaver, with a weak smile on his face.

"You came to the heavens for a reasons young boy." he started. Damon slightly tilted his head, "Why?"

The beaver raised a bony hand and snapped his fingers. Damon saw random colors until it stopped. The elderly beaver slowly turned his head and smiled. "Look down there, young lad."

The wolf cautiously walked over to a cloud and looked through it. It was nothing except regular cars on the road, a few resturaunts here and there.

"Okay? This looks like today." Damon said, confused.

The beaver chuckled lightly, "Look closer." Damon sighed and looked harder. He saw an older wolf, that looks just like him. He held a white flower in his paws and trotted his way over to the cemetary.

He walked inside and continued on until he reached a small, but noticeable tombstone.

It read, "Here lies Damon Cooper. 2022-2032. (So he's ten). We will never forget him and the bastard that killed him."

The older wolf got on his knees and placed the flower on his grave. "M-My son is dead. Good thing that the person who murdered you is dead." Finally, the wolf couldn't hold it in any longer. He just started crying.

"Dad? I'm not dead, I'm right here!" Damon screamed.

But it was no use.

Bailey couldn't hear him.

"I'm dead.."


	17. Toddler

**I was so sad that Damon died in the last chapter...or did he? So this will be cuteness overload of him as a toddler. I have Damon cravings!**

**Alyssa: Damon cravings?**

**Me: Wanting to see him young again.**

**Lenna: I have Sarah cravings!**

**Me: Yeah...no**

**Lenna:...**

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy! Look what I mwade!" a little Damon squeaked excitedly. He glued macoroni pieces together that formed a star.

Sarah smiled, "This is amazing. You got real talent."

The pup cheered and waddled over to the couch. Then a small yawn was heard. Sarah sat on the couch with her son, "Bailey, do me a favor and rock her to sleep. Please?"

Bailey nodded and walked over to a small, light blue crib. He looked down and saw Melody was slowly beginning to wake up.

The father reached inside and gently picked her up, he then began singing her favorite song, "No I don't mind. Oh, she's a monster. Beautiful Monster. Beautiful Monster. But I don't mind." he sang. (If you guessed this song, I LOVE YOU! Lol jk.)

The mini raccoon then closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Damon tugged on Sarah's pants, "I wanna pway." he whined. She stared into his eyes, trying look deep into his soul.

He stared back, his big brown eyes staring into Mother's eyes. He then reached up and _beeped_ Sarah's nose.

Finally, Bailey came back and sat on the couch. Damon got up and sat back down.

"Wanna watch TV kiddo?"

"Wanna watch TV kiddo?" Damon repeated. Bailey raised his paw and Damon did the same.

"I love Mommy."

"I wuv Mommy."

Bailey got up and walked around. His son got up and followed him around. Just then, Damon's favorite TV came on.

CatDog.

"CwatDog!", the pup quickly waddled over to the couch, jumped on it, and watched TV. "Won fwine day, there was a woof and a purr. A baby was born and caused a wittle sir. No bwue buzzar, no thwee eyed frog. Fewine, Canine wittle CatDog. Catdog, CwatDog. Awone in the world is a wittle CatDog. On the woad or back in town, all kinds of critters put CwatDog down. Gotta rise above, and try to get along. Gotta work together, gotta sing this song. CwatDog, CwatDog. Awone in the world is a wittle CatDog." he sang.

CatDog had always been his favorite show ever since he first saw it. If you can guess, he's more like Dog. But enough of CatDog.

He stared in awe at the TV, giggling and such.

* * *

**Next Day:**

Damon woke up, yawning and stretching during the process. He grabbed his panda doll and hopped off his bed.

He went over to his parents' room and opened the door. They were still asleep. Damon crawled on the big bed and sat on Bailey, watching him sleep.

Sarah woke up groggily and found her son sitting on Bailey.

"Hey Sweety." she greeted. Damon turned his head and smiled cutely. "Hi Mommy." he chirped.

Sarah chuckled, "You hungry?" The pup nodded. Sarah lifted Damon up and walked out of the bedroom.

She then placed him on his chair and went to make cereal.

Someone from the bushes, outside of their house, watched from the distance. It narrowed its' eyes. "You'll be mine Sarah. Yes you will."

* * *

**Ahh snap! Whose that out there spying on Sarah and her family. Was it someone from the past? Find out soon!**


	18. IMPORTANT

**Alyssa: Hello people! Today my friend, LionLover23 won't publish another chapter...for a long time. She said she's too afraid to say this but Imma say it. She says that IRITF isn't as popular as it used to be, I guess. She's currently crying because she thinks her fans will call her wimp and says that she's horrible and something else including letting y'all down. But she'll PROBABLY make another version of this, I don't know. But I'll tell you this: She will make one-shots of SCL and this story. I myself am pretty upset because I had a lot of fun of helping her write this amazing story. Oh and she's says she sorry that she left y'all a cliffhanger as Damon became a spirit.**

**Lenna: To get this off my chest, she has so many problems in school also. She's been bullied to the point where she sometimes has suicidal thoughts. Her father took away her TV and IPad just because her grades were "terrible". Parent Portal is a damn lie! She has made better grades instead of 50s and 60s. *sigh* Goodbye!**

**LionLover23: Hey guys... Like Alyssa said, I won't publish another chapter for this. Y'all probably think I'm a wimp or something like that. This story has been great, but I just can't go through with it. My goal on fanfic was to make at least 20 stories, but I just can't do it. *wipes tear* Before I go, I would like to say for everyone: Thank you for liking/loving this story. It's been a pleasure writing this. **

***sniffles* I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
